Confesión
by Byeolnabi
Summary: One Shoot IH... Apuesto que todos tienen su forma de imaginar este momento, el mio es asi. El resto de cosas que van acà lo saben. Tonio, Ana... espero esten complacidos con esto.


Era la segunda vez que se quedaba en su apartamento de soltera, alegaba que era tarde para volver a casa, no podía obligarle a irse, después de todo viajó desde el pueblo donde crecieron hasta la ciudad, solo para verla. "No Quiero perder contacto con mis viejos amigos" le dijo desde el otro lado de la línea. "Quiero verte" habría sido mas adecuado.

Ella deseaba que fuese por algo más, aunque le asustaba que solo la viese como amiga. Dentro de su corazón sabía que no era así. Después de la batalla final, cada uno continuó con su vida y se veían algunas veces, pero desde que ella abandonó Karakura para estudiar en la ciudad, no habían tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo.

Aunque aún sentía algo de timidez frente a el, la realidad es que se habían hecho cercanos, eso la hacía feliz, tantos años amándolo en un secreto a voces, el ayudarlo en batalla y estar a su lado, habían terminado por convertirlos en un "algo mas" que no se atrevían a mencionar, pero que idealizaba cada día, aún cuando vivía a horas de distancia de él.

-Espero que no ronques – le dije bromeando-  
Espero que no lo hagas tu – me lanzo la almohada que acaba de pasarle-  
¿Yo? no haría tal cosa – Se la lance de vuelta- me arrope en mi cama y me asome por el borde para verlo-  
Ichigo… ¿tendrás que irte verdad?  
– Si  
¿Que tan pronto?  
– Cuando salga el sol, debo ocuparme de algo–  
Ese día cuando viniste por primera vez… estabas enojado, ¿ verdad?  
– Si – dijo cubriendo su cara –  
Por eso le hiciste caso a Tatsuki cuando te pidió ayudarme con la mudanza  
– si –  
¿Por qué volviste al día siguiente?  
– ¿Porque preguntas tantas cosas de repente? – Se quito la manta del rostro y me miro, me voltee mirando el techo –  
Porque quiero conocer tus motivos– rodé en la cama y caí sobre él, me apoye con mis codos y rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mirándolo a los ojos -  
Kurosaki Ichigo quien se irá pronto de mi habitación… de mi casa… de la ciudad… eres alguien preciado para mí, dije sintiendo que el corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho, pero necesitaba expresarlo, al menos una vez.

– ¿Vas a besarme? ¿Te aprovecharas de mi porque estoy en tu casa? – dijo con una mirada entre picara y divertida. No pensé que diría algo así y me sonrojé totalmente.  
– Agh no... no yo... solo... contigo… quería decirlo– lo empuje como pude pero caí de costado y me golpee la cabeza con el escritorio, haciendo que cayeran algunos libros en mi cabeza, Ichigo se sorprendió pero luego comenzó a reír–  
Ah– grite, salió de la habitación aun riendo y cerró la puerta tras de él –  
\- ¡Puedes entrar cuando desees si gustas o puedes seguir riendo hasta morir!– dije aumentando la voz a medida que las palabras salían de mi boca, no solía ser así pero a la vez me divertía mucho escucharlo reír de esa manera, entro arrastrando los pies aún riendo y...  
–aghh! – le escuche decir antes de comenzar a saltar agarrando su pie y maldiciendo, se había golpeado el dedo pequeño con el ropero, si antes ya me reía ahora no podía parar, el me miro mientras yo me doblaba de risa en la cama, se echo a mi lado, continuamos riendo, mi estomago y mis mejillas dolían.

Mi confesión se convirtió en un motivo de risa- Nos miramos y seguimos riendo, no sé cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que paré.

\- Estaba enojado por que habían muchas cosas que quería decir y no pude, quería pasar el tiempo con mis amigos, con una de ellos… pero justo cuando creía que algo cambiaría, huyó, no escuche sus motivos porque estaba enojado, pero a pesar de eso no podía dejarla sola– dijo.–

Sabía lo que significaban sus palabras

-¿Sigues arrepentido de venir? – volteamos quedando de frente, mirándonos a los ojos.

– No tonta - colocó uno de los mechones de mi cabello tras mi oreja-

Te quiero Orihime…

-Oh... Así que… así se siente una confesión – dije volteando hasta mirar el techo. Sin saber como reaccionar y temiendo que mi corazón estallaría–

Tonta, dijo bajando de mi cama y acostándose en las mantas que acomodamos en el piso-  
Ichigo… - dije suavemente. –  
-¿Si?  
Yo también te quiero…


End file.
